Burgers, Love, and Addiction
by Ben Skywalker
Summary: Set during Turbo movie. Kat and Tanya overhear something intresting while listening to Adam and Rocky talk in the hospital. Very minor slash.


Okay, this is my first fanfic like this, so be nice to me. My friend Kyle was bugging me to write some PR slash and that got me started, because I was UBER bored during Spanish.

Case in point, yes, this is a one-shot slash, but only minor. And yes, it's Rocky/Adam. I mean, honestly, who can resist Adam? He's majorly cute. He's got sex appeal. Obviously to both guys and girls, 'cause I've had talks with guys who find him hot too.

This takes place during the Turbo movie after they've rescued Jason and Kim, but before the tournament.

And if parts of this seem a bit random, that's because real life _IS_ random. Spend an hour in my life with my friends and you'll be shocked by the craziness that'll ensue.

Any reviews I get will be majorly appreciated. There are only a limited number of people I know that I can get comments on this from, because most of them think Power Rangers is below them. Can you believe that? Weirdos.

And no, I don't own them. And if I did, I wouldn't be sharing them.

Anyways, onto my story.

**--------------------------------------**

**Burgers, Love, and Addiction**

**--------------------------------------**

Katherine Hillard and Tanya Sloan walked down the hall of the Angel Grove Hospital, talking quietly between themselves.

"So, do you think Rocky will be happy to see us?" Kat asked, her Australian accent floating quietly to the African girl beside her.

"I think he's probably so bored he's driving his nurses up the wall, so I think if nothing else, they'll be _thanking_ us," Tanya told her blonde friend. Honestly, she was almost positive Rocky would be happy to see them, especially since he had been cooped up in the hospital for the last couple of days. It was hard to picture the normally energetic Rocky DeSanatos confined to a hospital bed because of a broken back. There was no way he could be enjoying himself.

Suddenly, Kat grabbed her arm, jerking her to a stop. "Look! It's Adam!"

Up ahead, the curly-haired Korean boy glanced around once before slipping into Rocky's room. The girls looked at each other in surprise. Despite the fact that Adam was Rocky's best friend, he had seemed almost uncomfortable being with Rocky while the other had been stuck in the hospital, and had, as a result, done a fairly good job of avoiding going to the hospital to visit Rocky by himself.

"Should we leave them alone?" Kat asked, blue eyes wide as she turned towards Tanya. She didn't want to intrude on what could possibly be a private conversation between the two friends.

Tanya hesitated for a moment. "Let's go see what they're talking about," she said finally. "If it's something private, we'll leave them be."

The two teenage girls stopped outside the cracked hospital door, Tanya peering through the crack to watch the two boys. Kat stood behind her, impatiently bouncing up and down, listening as well.

* * *

Adam carefully sat down on the hospital bed next to Rocky, being extremely conscious of his injuries. "Hey Rocky. How are you feeling?" 

"Bored. And hungry. I want a big, greasy burger but for some reason, it's not on the hospital menu. Ever."

Laughing softly, Adam promised Rocky, "Next time I come, I'll bring you the biggest, greasiest burger in Angel Grove, even if it means the nurses will hate me for it."

"You, Adam, are a god. Thank you."

Again Adam laughed a quiet, uncomfortable laugh. As it died down, he glanced away, dark brown eyes uncertain.

"Okay, what's going on Adam? I know you well enough to know something's on your mind. Spill."

* * *

Kat tapped Tanya on her shoulder, "I think we should go. This sounds personal." 

Tanya shook her head. "We don't know that. It might not be anything. And if it is… aren't you curious as to what it is?"

Hesitating, the Australian girl finally nodded vigorously. She was a teenage girl after all; she loved hearing all the talk and gossip and being in the know.

Tanya smiled and motion for Kat to be quiet as they settled in to watch and listen.

* * *

"Rocky… You know you freaked me out with what happened a couple of days ago, right?" Adam asked quietly. 

"I freaked myself out," Rocky admitted. "I mean, up until yesterday when they told me I was going to be fine and wouldn't be paralyzed for the rest of my life… I wasn't sure how I'd deal if…"

"Yeah, same here. But it got me thinking… About a lot of things… How we're not invincible… We have… Well, I have one of the most dangerous jobs in the city… And I mean…There's no telling if ―"

"Adam, do you want to go out with me?"

Three jaws practically hit the ground, two of which belonged to the two girls eavesdropping outside the door. Tanya and Kat looked at each other, faces sharing similar looks of shock before quickly turning all attention back to the proceedings in the hospital room.

"Wha – What?" Adam stammered in surprise.

"That's what you were going to ask me, right?" Rocky asked pointedly.

"Well, yeah, but... Adam's face had gone red and he was shyly staring at the bed rather than meeting Rocky's gaze.

A smile spread across Rocky's face. "Told you I know you." Slowly, he turned more serious. "Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, back sophomore year we agreed that we wouldn't…"

"Rocky, like I said, you freaked me out. I thought… I don't know what I thought, but it made me realize… I'd rather date you, despite the risks, then wait until something else happens and regret not doing anything about how I felt… feel…" Despite the hesitations as he talked, Adam managed to sound sure of himself, something not common in the shy, quiet green ranger.

Already shaking his head, Rocky grinned, "Adam, I understand completely. We're not _that_ different, you know." Adam raised his eyebrows and Rocky corrected himself. "Okay, we are that different, just not like that. I've wanted to ask you… I just… I remembered that we agreed that anything we did would be _just_ as friends and… I didn't want to freak you out so… I didn't say anything."

* * *

Outside, Kat and Tanya were still struggling to overcome their shock. "Oh my…" Kat began, voice low. "Oh my God, that's so _cute_!" 

Tanya just stood there, dumbfounded. She was generally pretty good at figuring out things like that. How could she have possibly missed it? Now that she thought about it, it seemed obvious, but still… How come she hadn't known?

* * *

Carefully reaching over, Rocky gently grabbed Adam, pulling him down. Since at the moment Rocky was incapable of much movement, Adam snuggled close to the other boy. Rocky absently wound his fingers through the Korean's dark curls. 

"You're not going to forget my burger, are you?" he asked quietly, sounding completely content.

With a soft laugh, Adam assured him, "I won't forget. I'm not Tommy, you know." He sighed happily. "It may be awhile before you get it though. I don't think I could force myself to move right now if I tried."

"Good." Rocky's comment didn't surprise Adam, though the next one did. "But you're probably going to want to leave once the morphine kicks in. God knows what I'd say to you then."

"Morphine?"

"Yeah, they gave me another morphine shot for the pain right before you got here."

"Great," Adam's voice was completely dead-pan. "I'm dating a morphine addict."

* * *

Tanya couldn't help but glance over at Kat, who was digging furiously through her purse. "What are you doing?" she hissed. 

"I know it's here some – Ha! Found it!" Kat kept her voice low as she triumphantly held up the camera she kept stashed in her purse.

Tanya gave a near silent squeal of delight. "Kat, you are making me a copy!"

"Of course," the Australian replied with a smile, lifting the camera and focusing in on two of their best friends.

* * *

Adam had his head resting on Rocky's shoulder, one arm lying lightly across his chest but otherwise not touching him for fear of hurting him. Rocky had one hand in Adam's hair and the other was resting on his arm. He felt the need to enjoy this contact now, before the morphine took him back to the land of strange oblivion. Already, he could feel the slightest tuggings of the drug on his consciousness, but he was enjoying himself. Right up until he heard the familiar snap of a camera. 

It was actually surprising just how quickly Adam managed to disentangle himself from Rocky, get off the hospital bed, and into a fighting stance. Obviously all that ranger training wasn't just for show. His dark eyes were wide as he instantly tried to assess the threat.

…The threat that happened to be two teenage girls – one in pink and one in yellow – who had been listening in the whole time. Kat barely managed to stuff her camera back in her purse without getting caught.

"Tanya! Kat! What the – ?" Rocky was the first t find his voice. Adam just stood there with a look of horror on his face most would only have after seeing Rita – or King Mondo – naked. "What are you _doing_?"

"Coming to visit you?" Tanya offered slowly; it came out more as a question than a statement.

"Did you bring food?"

The girls glanced at each other. "No."

"Then I don't believe you. How much did you hear?" Rocky questioned. At least he was the talkative one; if he were shy like Adam, then they'd both still be staring in abject horror at their two teammates. Which Adam was still doing.

"Enough to know that if we wait long enough, the morphine will make sure you forget we were ever here."

Rocky sighed, though it was hard to tell whether it was in exasperation of resignation. "Relationship addict," he finally muttered under his breath.

Kat started indignantly. "Am not!" she protested.

"Gossip addict."

Looking about to protest again, Kat then thought better of it. She couldn't deny it.

"You're… not going to _tell_ anyone, are you?" Adam asked, his voice sounding slightly strangled. His dark, almost black eyes were huge and he actually looked scared. Rocky was more than glad to let the other boy talk. Concentrating was starting to get more difficult…

Tanya, genuinely surprised by his question, suddenly reached over and pulled Adam into a hug. "Boy, you know we wouldn't do anything like that. Not unless you wanted us to."

"Except for Tommy," Kat put in, thinking of her boyfriend who had been friends with Adam and Rocky even longer than she had. "It wouldn't be fair for all of us to know except him… I think we can avoid telling Justin though."

"Do you think Tommy will be okay with us?"

Both girls gave him an exasperated look. "Of course."

Adam sighed, finally sinking back down to sit next to Rocky.

"Is it possible to be addicted to people?"

Three teenagers turned to stare at Rocky, who looked as if he was contemplating the great mystery of the universe. Either that, or he was wondering how in the _world _King Mondo and his queen had managed to have children _despite_ the fact that they were machines.

"I think I'm addicted to Adam," Rocky stated, breaking into a grin.

Tanya looked at Adam, who looked like he was seriously considering putting some distance between himself and his new boyfriend. "I think Rocky's started into his morphine high now."

"Is it supposed to kick in this suddenly?" Kat asked, still watching Rocky. The boy wrapped the arm closest to Adam around his waist, smiling a slightly out-of-it smile.

"I imagine that since the morphine was shot directly into his bloodstream, he'll be totally gone pretty soon."

"Do they make anti-addiction patches for that?" Rocky wondered. "Adam patches… Patch Adams!" He giggled slightly.

"Yeah, he's high."

At Rocky's comment, Adam had slid off the bed and was now standing slightly away from him. "I think this is what he meant when he said there'd be no telling what he would say."

"Hey, at least he isn't singing. My cousin started singing Row, Row, Row Your Boat when he was on a Novocain high," Kat pointed out.

"God, don't give him any ideas, Tanya groaned. She shook her head. "Let's go. He can come back later when he's thinking straight."

"Is he ever thinking straight?" Kat asked. Noting the look on Adam's face when she said that, she became more serious. "Yeah, you can get rocky his burger and have it waiting for him when he… comes back from his morphine trip. She stepped forward and lightly hugged Rocky. "See ya. We'll be back later. Maybe we'll even drag Tommy along."

"Bye Rocky," Tanya took her turn and waved slightly. "Don't say anything that'll get you killed while we're gone."

Adam stood quietly off to the side. "I'll be back soon, Rocko. I'm going to get you that burger I promised you."

He started to leave but Kat stood in the doorway, arms crossed and a death glare in her blue eyes. "Boy, go give him a proper good-bye."

"Huh?"

Tanya shook her head. "Poor thing. Still stuck in best friend mode." She pointed back to the other boy who was grinning in his morphine-induced haze. "Give him a proper good-bye kiss, or we're not going."

Adam stared at the two girls. It wasn't as if he'd never kissed Rocky before – that one incident during their sophomore year had been the reason they'd agreed to not take dating seriously – he just didn't feel entirely comfortable kissing him in front of Kat and Tanya.

Tanya pushed Adam towards Rocky. "Go on, Adam. Before he starts thinking you're his grandmother."

With a slightly exasperated look toward the two girls, Adam bent down and lightly kissed Rocky on the lips. "See you in a couple of hours."

Rocky momentarily brightened, but as Adam's word sank in, he pouted slightly. "Leaving?"

"I promise I'll be back soon."

As the three left, they heard Rocky's voice come floating up the hall. "I'm all alone. There's no one here…"

"Oh God. He's singing."

"But 'ya gotta have friends…"

Adam groaned, slapping himself on the forehead. "What did I get myself into?"

End

Anyone else just love it when Donkey sang that song in Shrek? I did. Obviously.

Anyways, tell me what you think. Even if it's that I should just stick to writing torture stories.


End file.
